


Boner Killer

by booksaremyreality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksaremyreality/pseuds/booksaremyreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets a muscle cramp during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boner Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely cracky little drabble that popped into my mind.

Derek was currently fucking Stiles. Stiles had come twice already and he was incredibly sensitive, just the way he liked. Every thrust caused some sound to escape his lips, either a moan or a whine or a mewl. Derek was grunting with every thrust one hand on the head board above Stiles' head and the other pulling roughly at his dick. Stiles could feel his third orgasm gathering low in his belly, pleasure twisting his insides like a knot. "Guh, Derek I'm gonna come." He moaned lowly. Derek growled and stripped him faster. He knew that Derek was close to coming too, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyebrows furrowed. Stiles' orgasm hit and his body seized up clenching impossiby tight around Derek's cock who also came on the spot. A shooting pain in his left leg alerted him that one of his muscles had failed to unclench, cramping painfully. He whined, this time in pain not pleasure, as the cramping muscle sent jolts of electric pain up and down his leg. Derek sensed the sudden shift in mood and pulled out. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My leg." Stiles gasped gripping the upper part of his thigh, trying in vain to massage the muscle. His sluggish body wouldn't cooperate, still slow from the orgasm that had happened just seconds before. "I think it's cramping." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. 

"What do you need me to do?" Derek asked, already jerking on his boxers which were carelessly thrown by the side of the bed. 

"Uhh." Between the afterglow and the pain in his leg he couldn't think straight. "Uhh, ice pack wrapped in a towel." Derek jerked a nod and scrambled out of the room. Stiles whined again this time louder wondering why the cramp would stop. Derek was pack within the minute and gently moving Stiles' hand out of the way to press the towel wrapped ice pack on the cramping area. He gently massaged the area that wasn't touched by the ice with his hand, squeezing the spasming muscle between his warm hand. Stiles' breath had become shallow, and he was making himself light headed. 

"Is it really bad?" Derek murmured, seeing his distress. 

"I think I'm gonna pass out now." And everything faded. 

Stiles woke up sitting up with a jerk. 

"How long was I out?" He asked Derek who had moved the ice pack to the under side of his thigh.

"30 seconds at most. I think you did it to yourself idiot. You were practically hyperventilating." 

"Oops."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
